


My Perfect Fit

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Other, Sad very very sad but short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: Years of finding by KMG





	My Perfect Fit

It was a world where once a baby is born, s/he is given a necklace with half a pendant. It was your only clue to who you're gonna be with. It was a blessig form the heavens because too many people suffered from spending too much time with people they're not meant to stay with.

Mingyu had his strapped onto his neck for 25 years now. He roamed around the world to find his other half.

At college, he liked a girl. She didn't wear her necklace so Gyu had to stay for a while. She left her book once while they had lunch together. There was a picture of her with a girl holding their necklaces together. A perfect fit. Mingyu wanted his perfect fit.

On his senior year, he had a new roommate. He liked him but their necklaces were not a perfect fit. At night, he'd try to put theirs together. It just won't.

He had given up.

Now, at age 25, he set forth once more. 

One stormy night, he rushed to open his door, soaked from running under the rain. On the doorknob hanged his perfect fit. But there was noone there.


End file.
